Celestial spirit evolution
by Tigertyler7
Summary: Lucy's spirits had to go back to the spirit world due to the fact that only 2 mages were good to them. Natsu also kicks lucy off the team. What happens when the spirits get so angry they evolve past spirits and can live in either world they choose. Lucy falls in love with a spirit who not only changed physically but mentally too.
1. Chapter 1

Celestial spirit evolution.

Chapter 1.

It was morning in magnolia and Lucy heartfelia just woke up to all of her spirits in her room, each with a sad expression.

"Hi guys, what is wrong?" Lucy asked.

"We have terrible news, the celestial spirits all have to go back to the spirit world WITH their Keys, in other words no mage will be able to summon us ever again." Loke said.

"What?!" Lucy half yelled

"Too many people are abusing spirits and there are only 2 good spirit users including yourself. Spirits have died thanks to those people." Loke said.

"Why can't you just take the keys away from the bad users and give them to me or Yukino?" Lucy asked.

"It does not work that way, all keys need to go back." Loke said in tears.

"I understand, I would rather be powerless than have spirits I don't know suffer." She said sadly.

"We do have something for you Princess." Virgo said as she handed Lucy a tablet. "You can use that for many things such as choosing celestial spirit clothing, storing anything you have, contact with us, and send people you want to be punished our way for 1 day." Virgo said."

"one laast thing Lady Lucy." Capricorn said as he handed her 2 books. "One of them is techniques to raise you power for all kinds of maagic and the other is a poem book I made."

"Moo, There is a 1/10000000000th chance For at least one of us can see each other again." Taurus said. "But I don't want to get your hopes up sorry ms. Lucy."

"It is fine, I understand. I will miss you all especially because of what is going on at the guild.

"What is going on at the guild?" Loke asked.

"everyone except The strauses, The thunder god tribe, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, wendy, the exceeds, and master are ignoring me. Lisanna came back and everyone except them ignores me. I worked with Cana at the S class trials, Mira and Elfman because Lisanna is my friend, Levy because she is my fellow bookworm, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy because they did not know about lisanna at the time, Pantherlilly and Carla because of their dragon slayers, the ones that really surprises me is Laxus, Evegreen, Freed, Bixlow, and Happy. Team Natsu has shut me out as well as the majority of the guild." Lucy explained.

The spirits had a mix of emotions: Horror because they did not know about this, Anger for them just ignoring her, and sadness because they have to leave Lucy in this kind of situation. "I will contact you all later." Lucy said with sadness.

"Thank you Lucy… For everything" the spirits all said in unison. Lucy went around giving each spirit a hug

"Aries, Thank you, and good luck with Loke I know you like him and he likes you back." Lucy said

Aries blushed 10 shades of red and hugged lucy saying "I'll do my best, I am sorry."

after Sagittarius, Cancer, Gemi, Mini, Crux, Horologium, Pyxis, and Lyra, got their goodbye hug, they were all crying.

"Aquarius, I know you hate me but…" Lucy was cut off by Aquarius hugging Lucy.

"I never truly hated you, I don't have the words to describe how I feel right now. contact me later for that. and you know what is coming next." Aquarius said.

"Get a boyfriend." They both said in unison and giggled

"Scorpio, Take care of Aquarius for me ok?" Lucy asked.

"You got it!" Scorpio said.

"Capricorn, Thank you for serving my family, I will make sure to publish your poems all over the world for everyone to read." Lucy said. Capricorn was hiding tears behind his glasses.

"Virgo, thank you for your loyalty and patience" Lucy said. the usual emotionless maid was bursting out tears.

"Plue, You cute little dog I am going to miss you." Lucy said while giving the dog a whole bag of candy which he accepted tearfully.

"Leo… Loke… You will be missed by not only me, but all of Fairytail… I think" Lucy said as she hugged the Zodiac leader.

After that they all left leaving Lucy and Taurus. "Taurus, Thank you for everything" Lucy said as she finally gave Taurus the smooch he was looking for. "Don't tell anyone about that ok?" Lucy asked.

"Moo, if today wasn't so sad it would be the best day ever" Taurus said and after the goodby he left.

She heard a knock on the door and Lucy was greeted by Levy, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, Carla, Cana, and Lilly.

"Hi everyone, what is up" She asked while trying not to look sad.

"Spill, What is wrong." Cana asked.

Lucy had no point in hiding it and broke down into tears. Levy, Wendy, and the exceeds ran to comfort her.

After Lucy explained what happened (Leaving the smooch out) Lucy broke out into more tears; the tears she has been storing for months was just pouring out.

"I am sorry Lulu" Levy said while hugging her friend

"Have you thought about what kind of magic you would like to learn?" Cana asked

She was hit in the back of the head by Gajeel who said "You Idiot, Bunny just lost her spirits for not even an hour and you have the guts to ask her that?!"

"Your right" Cana said apologetically. "Wendy, Carla, Levy, you three stay here while Gajeel, Lilly, Happy, and I go to the guild to tell master, the Thunder god tribe, and the Straus Siblings the reason that Lucy will be late."

"Ok" the three young girls said as Cana, Gajeel, Happy, and Lilly set off for the guild.

Done. I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does.

thankyou review and favorite if you wish


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cana was riding on happy while gajeel was riding on Lilly to the guild. they each got the people mentioned together to discuss what was going on.

"The spirit king decided on a bad time for this to happen." Master said

"Timing is manly!" Elfman said

"That is not the worst part." Lisanna said. all eyes were on her.

"I overheard Natsu, Erza, and Gray say something about forcing lucy off the team for me." Lisanna said.

"WHAT?!" was all the group had to say.

"That is the least manly thing to do" Elfman said.

"This is just not her day." Mira said.

Later,

Lucy eventualy cried her last tears and decided to go to the guild completely unaware of what was going to happen. thirty minuets after lucy got her milkshake, Natsu, Gray, and Erza went over and smacked poor lucy off her seat and threw her milkshake onto her and laughed.

"How was your milkshake you ugly weakling?" Natsu said.

Levy, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Gajeel, Lilly, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Juvia, Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed, and master were there in a second.

"You are out of team natsu and will be replaced by the ACTUALLY beautiful Lisanna" Gray said.

"And we are taking your keys so that maybe you will get stronger." Erza said but as she looked to where Lucy usually kept her keys there was empty space.

"Uhh… Where are your keys Lucy?" Erza asked.

One explanation later,

"gosh just when I thought you could not get any weaker your spirits ditch you." Natsu said.

"they probably wanted to get away from weaklings like you." gray said.

in the spirit world,

"Moo." taurus said with barely controlled rage

everyone else in the spirit world wern't faring any better all unanimously thinking 'HOW COULD HE SAY THAT!"

Magnolia,

"Lisanna, welcome to the …" Natsu got cut off by Lisanna swiping her claws in her Cat form saying " I did not agree to be in the team Natsu!" Lisanna said very calmly. everyone else was going to join in the fight until they were all encased in ice.

LUCY HEARTFELIA, RELEASE LISANNA FROM YOUR SPELL IMMEADIETLY! Erza said.

"What?!" Both girls said in unison.

Spirit world

"MOOoo." Taurus was just about to have it.

"Why dosen't she use the tablet we gave her?" Loke said.

"It froze with the blast from the ice mage." Virgo said.

Magnolia,

"PREPARE TO DIE, LUCY HEARTFELIA!" Erza said in her heaven's wheel armer.

Spirit world

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Taurus said as he started to glow

Everyone backed away

I think it is time Loke said as they all start to glow.

Magnolia,

Erza fired all her swords at lucy and were about to hit her until. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Taurus appeard and sliced through the swords cutting them in half.

"Taurus?!" Lucy said. "I thought I would never see you again with the 1/10000000000th chance you said."

Taurus then started to glow again transforming him. he looked more bull like. he had blackish brown fur and his horns pointed outward and he didn't have the udders he was also bigger if that was possible.

"Even though I hate you all for what you did to my friend, I must thank you for fueling my anger to evolve past the status of celestial spirit.

"where is the comment of the lovely body you always say?" Lucy asked.

"Slight personality change, I don't see women in the same light as I used to and now focus on personalities." Taurus said. "my intelligence seems to have skyrocketed up too."

just then all of Lucy's previous spirits came out and changed

Aries now is only shy when not in battle but when she is she would become scarier than Erza. lets just say that when she entered Magnolia, she was giving a death glare that made Erza pee herself.

Gemini was now a human skin color and were wearing tiny shirts around their sashes and uses telepathy

Cancer had more pairs of scissors and even medical needles and was wearing a nurse hat on his right pincer shaped hair.

Virgo had longer hair and had her own whip and was just as much as a sadist as she is a masochist.

Scorpio lost the collar and had the ability to shoot poison as well as sand

Sagittarius was now an actual centaur but had shorter hair and he lost his verbal tick and horse costume and was shirtless and more muscular like laxus.

Capricorn now had a mermaid tail and can float and switch between sea goat and goat.

Aquarius now had a bigger vase and her tail fin was purple.

Leo looked like he was part lion. he had a tail, and a full beard with no mustache making him look like he had a mane.

Lyra had the ability to cause pain with her music

Pyxis uses magnet magic

plue looks more like a dog with a carrot nose

crux has more knowledge than before

Horologium can use the arc of time

they were all pissed.

"I thought you said you couldn't summon spirits anymore." Levy said.

"Allow me, we have all evolved passed the status of celestial spirit making it so that we can either live here or in the spirit world. Loocy however cannot summon us anymoore." Taurus said

"That means you can learn new magic, that is awesome luce." Natsu said but was immeadietly nearly hit by Taurus's ax.

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago." Lucy said with everyone else agreeing and walked away.

Done, I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does

please review


	3. Chapter 3

Celestial spirit evolution.

Chapter 3.

after their little… argument with Natsu, Lucy and her spirits went back home…

"WAIT, WHERE WILL THE SPIRITS SPEND THE NIGHT!?" Lucy asked to herself aloud.

"Scorpio and I will live in a cabin by a lake" Aquarius said.

"Leo and I thought about a cabin close to where everyone will stay." Aries said

"So you two DID get together" Lucy said. "WAIT, why are you 2 couples living together?" She asked.

Aquarius and Aries lifted up their left hand to show off rings. Aquarius's ring was silver with two diamonds in the ends and an aquamarine in the middle. Aries had a gold ring with pink diamonds on the edges with a sapphire in the middle.

"OH. MY. GOSH." Lucy said excitedly. "I am so happy for the four of you." Lucy said. "Have you had the wedding yet?" Lucy asked.

the four shook their heads. No, we just got engaged just before we evolved and before you ask, because the spirit world was closed off, one hour in your world is three months in the spirit world now." Aquarius said.

"Good, because I know a certain demon matchmaker who would be on cloud nine planning weddings." Lucy said.

"Your guild has a matchmaking demon? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Aquarius asked. Loke shrugged at the question as Aquarius glared at him "I could have joined in on the fun." Aquarius said. everyone sweat dropped.

"let's find a place for you guys and tomorrow you can all join the guild." Lucy said.

"Fine by me Luucy" Taurus said with everyone agreeing.

The Next Day,

Lucy and the spirits went to the guild to get their insignia then Master made the announcement.

"We have 15 (if you count Gemi and Mini as 2) new members. let's give them a fairy tail welcome!" Master said.

Everyone was partying minus Natsu, Gray, and Erza who were on a mission. Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka came back from their mission for the party as did the other people who were with fairy tail for the 7 year time skip. Everyone who agreed with natsu (2/3 the guild) were on a mission. Reedus, Laki, Romeo, Kinana, Macao, Nab, Jet, Droy, Vijiteer, Max, Alzack, Biska, Asuka, and Warren were all on a mission during the time that Lucy was ignored so they are on Lucy's side.

Aquarius then switched to her human feet and stood on a table with aries and made an announcement. "May I have your attention please?" She asked as everyone gave her their full attention. "Which one of you is the demon match maker I heard about?" Aquarius asked.

"That would be me" Mira said as she made her way to the two on the table.

"Aries and I are getting married to Loke and Scorpio respectively." She announced.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Was every girl's excited reaction except Mira who was screaming "BABIES!"

Aquarius then pointed to Mira and said "You seem like the type that can plan a wedding as you are the guild's matchmaker would you…" Aquarius was cut off

"YES! I would love to." Mira said as she got a magazine to start planning 2 weddings "An oasis type setting for Aquarius and Scorpio, and a farm in the safari setting for Aries and Loke. They are just so cute together." She said to herself.

"Just then Aries and Aquarius saw Wendy, Asuka, and Romeo and got the perfect Idea for them.

"You must be Ms. Wendy, Mr. Romeo, And Ms. Asuka, I am sorry." Aries said with a smile.

"Yes, and congratulations for your engagement." Wendy said while bowing respectfully.

"We would like Asuka to be the flower girl while plue would be the ring bearer for both weddings. Aries said.

"Yes." Asuka said.

"We will talk to Mira so she can include that in her planning session." Wendy said.

they all looked at Mira and she had hearts in her eyes as she was drawing out a cake plan.

Virgo was also helping.

"Looks like Mira is uh… busy, so I will take over bartender duty's." Kinana said.

"THIS NEWS MEANS TRIPLE THE PARTY" Master yelled.

by the end of the day it was decided that Lucy was the maid of honer for both weddings and Taurus was the best man for both. for Scorpio's and Aquarius's wedding, Juvia, Mira, and Virgo were the brides maids and for Aries and Loke's wedding, Mira, Levy, and Virgo. it was also decided that Asuka is the flower girl for both weddings and Plue was the ring bearer.

Done

plese review or PM me


	4. Chapter 4

Celestial spirit evolution.

Chapter 4.

The next day Lucy was heading to the guild and she caught up to Taurus and they just walked and talked.

"So, Why are you the best man for both weddings Taurus?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmm, moost likely because I helped Scorpio and Loke build up the courage to even ask" Taurus said.

"That was before you evolved right?" Lucy asked

"Moo." Taurus said while nodding. " I was still the pervert you once moo."

"Do you have anyone like that in your life Taurus?" Lucy asked.

"No, not yet. Can I ask you the same question Moo?" Taurus asked

"I HAD someone as in a crush but, then he called me weak and did all the things you probably saw. it lowered my self esteem and I don't think I will get into anyone soon." Lucy said.

"Udderstandable, I would do the same thing Tooo" Taurus said. "Just out of curiosity, is there anyone you set your sights on when youuu are ready?" Taurus asked.

"No, everyone in the guild has someone, isn' my type, or called me weak." Lucy said. "What about you Taurus?" Lucy asked.

"No, after evolving, I changed, so I am still looking." Taurus said.

When they got to the guild Lucy was instantly hit by Natsu's Fire dragon roar and Gray's Ice make Lance and Erza's sword. how she is still alive and got up is a miracle.

"WE ARN'T GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN, RELEASE EVERYONE FROM YOUR SPELL OR SUFFUR OUR WRATH!" ERZA SAID.

"Ok first of all, you call me weak then you accuse me of putting everyone under a spell which would take a massive amount of power that even Master doesn't have. it can't be one or the other." Lucy said.

"SILENCE WEAKLING, PREPARE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Erza said.

"If you want to get to lucy, You have to plow through Me first" Taurus said as he held Lucy's hand making her blush"

"Taurus" Lucy said who was in tears as he would still give his life for Lucy even though there was no contract between them anymore.

"So what, we can take both you down." Natsu said.

"And me!" Wendy said as she went to hold Lucy's other hand.

"Wendy." Lucy said

"don't forget about me" Levy said as she stood by Lucy

"and Me, I won't let you hurt Bunny Girl anymore." Gajeel said as he stood next to levy.

"Levy, Gajeel" Lucy said.

"We are here too." Laxus said as he and the Thunder god tribe came to stand behind Lucy.

"Cosplayer is anything but weak, she beat me twice." Bixlow said.

"I concur, Bixlow is not weak and yet Lucy defeated him on multiple occasions." Freed said.

"You have no right to say that to poor Lucy" Evergreen said.

"Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen." Lucy said.

"It is not manly to sit around when friends are in trouble." Elfman said.

"Lucy Deserves so much better than what she is getting." Mira said

"Yeah, so don't go accusing people without proof." Lisanna said. all three siblings stood by Lucy.

"Mira, Elfman, Lisanna" Lucy said

"We as Lucy's friends along with Taurus will not back down for her" Loke said.

"YEAH/PIRI PIRI/EBI/WE ARE/MOSHI MOSHI/PUNN/PYCA" was the rest of the spirits's reaction and they all stood by Lucy.

"Aries, Gemi, Mini, Cancer, Loke, Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Plue, Pyxis, Lyre, Crux, Horologium"

Asuka, Bisca, Alzack, Reedus, Laki, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Vijiteer, Nab, Jet, Droy, Max, and Warren all stood around Lucy.

"Everyone. Thankyou." Lucy said while crying.

"So What, we will just have to beat it into all of you." Natsu said as he hit Evergreen into Makarov.

"EVER!" Shouted a worried Elfman

Master was Livid because someone dared attack a member of fairytail. he grabbed Natsu, Gray, and Erza and brought them into his office.

"Wendy got up and started healing Lucy's wounds."

"Virgo, Please check on Ever. Lucy said as Virgo went to check up on her.

Done

plese review or PM me


	5. Chapter 5

Celestial spirit evolution.

Chapter 4.

The guild was silent after that fiasco with team natsu until the three got out of Master's office. Natsu was wearing a full suit covered in Ice that can't melt and a speedo to cover his… yeah. Gray was wearing more clothes than his Edolas counterpart. each set of clothing had a heater in it. Erza was wearing her subduction armer making most of the men have a nosebleed.

"I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY LUCY HEARTFELIA, WE HAVE TO WEAR THESE CLOTHS FOR 2 MONTHS WITH NO MISSIONS." Erza said.

"C-c-c-cold" Natsu said

"Ha-ha-hot" Gray panted

"Don't forget the last part of the punishment!" Master said.

"I already forgot what it was." Natsu said.

You three must go through whatever punishment Virgo has in store for you for a whole day

Virgo then put a magic canceling rope around the three and dragged them off.

Lucy and the spirits shuddered knowing what was in store for the team.

1 hour later…

"So Virgo, you want to make both the cakes?" Mira asked.

"It would be my pleasure Miss. Mira." Virgo said.

"WAIT?! If you are here, then who is Punishing Natsu, Erza, and Gray?" Mira asked

"I gave the role temporarily to Lady Aquarius, Mr. Elfman, and Mr. Laxus

With them…

'MUSH I SAY, MUUUUUSH" Aquarius yelled as she was wielding a whip and was on a dog sled with Elfman and Laxus riding and Natsu, Gray, and Erza pulling trying to go up a mountain.

"We can't move it… man your so heavy" Natsu said

"COULD YOU REPEAT THAT, I DIDN"T QUITE HEAR THAT" Aquarius half spoke and she had her urn in hand.

"I-I mean, You are so beautiful and the perfect weight." Natsu said while bowing to her.

"Well, since I am the perfect weight (she jumped onto Natsu's back) You will be carrying me to the top of the mountain.

"WHAT?!" Natsu asked.

"Do I hear objections?" Aquarius said deceptively calm.

"No Ma'am" Natsu said.

"Good boy." Aquarius said. "Elfman, Laxus, Take care of those two while going up the mountain.

"Right." Elfman and Laxus said as Laxus got out onto the back and got a metal whip while Elfman sat down in the sled and had a regular whip.

"Let's go Natsu, or would you like option #2?" Aquarius said calmly until she said Option #2.

"AYE" Natsu said while running anime style.

"Mush." Laxus said.

"You heard the man, MUSH!" Elfman said

"And what if we don't" Gray asked.

"We have your diaries" Laxus said with a smirk.

"Let's go Gray, we have no idea what they will do with our diaries." Erza said as the both took off the same way Natsu did.

Back at the guild.

"Apparently, Mr. Laxus and Mr. Elfman were mad and Miss. Aquarius can be brutal when she wants to be." Virgo said.

"I see, Let's talk about the cake we are making." Mira said.

"For Aquarius and Scorpio, we have a 10 tier cake with white buttercream frosting, Cake flavors will include Vanilla, Chocolate, Red Velvet, Cinnamon, and Blue Velvet." the fourth tier will have Scorpio's symbol on it in red, the sixth tier will have Aquarius' symbol on it in blue. white roses and cake decorations to look like raindrops and sand. on each tier, and to top it off, Aquarius, and Scorpio on the top in their wedding getup." Mira said as Virgo went over her notepad.

"Check." Virgo said.

"For Loke and Aries, we have agreed on the same number of tiers, same color, same frosting, and same flavors, Loke's symbol goes on the fourth tier in yellow, and Aries's symbol is on the sixth. White roses again, and decorations designed in fluffy frosting and casual decorating." Mira said as Virgo checked her notepad.

"Check." Virgo said.

"As for the Party, I was thinking an Oasis type setting for Aquarius and Scorpio." Mira said.

"Ok, I will have the sand mage… Mr. Max was it… and Miss. Juvia help me with that.

"The other one is a farm in the Serengeti for Aries and Loke.

"I will have Mr. Droy, and Miss Laki help me on that." Virgo said.

"The wedding ceremony will be taken care of by you at the hill of the stars?" Mira asked

"Yes, Leave that to me." Virgo said.

"Mira, how's the planing going?" Loke said as Aries, Scorpio, and himself all came over to the place where Mira and Virgo were planing.

"We are almost finished." Mira said. "We only have the bachelor and bachelorette parties everything else should take a week to do.

"You planned everything in one day?" Loke asked. "I'm impressed"

"Who is getting married first and when." Mira asked.

"Aquarius and I think that we should go first because we have been dating for a really long time before we got engaged." Scorpio said.

"Aries and I agree for the same reason." Loke said.

"When do you want your weddings?" Mira asked.

"Aquarius and I discussed it and we decided on 1 month from now.

"And we would like it a month after that, I'm sorry" Aries said.

"Ok." Mira said.

"We are going to look for wedding dresses and tuxes, Have you seen Aquarius?" Scorpio asked.

Mira looked horrified at Virgo's direction

"Oops." Virgo said. that got the three worried.

at the mountain top…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu said, his head and arms were stuck in a magic proof steel pillory with Aquarius force feeding him double peppermint ice cream

"Now be a good boy and eat your ice-cream or I will put shaved ice on it too" Aquarius said as she pointed to a huge pile of shaved ice.

"NOOOOOOOOO…" Natsu was cut off by Aquarius forcing down the ice-cream.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" He said.

"Didn't think you had one." Gray said

Gray was also in a pillory and was being Force fed Trinidad moruga scorpion pepper stew by Juvia in a bikini. Elfman was in the sidelines.

"Juvia. Please. No. More." Gray said before more stew was forced in

"AHHHHHHH" Gray yelled

"Sorry… Master's Orders." Juvia said.

"Men" Ichiya said as Nichiya and himself are sniffing Erza who was trapped in another pillory

"Get away from me" Erza said

"Sorry, No can do." Laxus said.

"Wha… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza yelled as Elfman was eating cake.

Fairytail…

"Ok we will go tomorrow." Scorpio said.

"Wanna come?" Loke said.

"Sure." Mira Said

Done

plese review or PM me


	6. Chapter 6

Celestial spirit evolution.

Chapter 6

The next day Aquarius, Elfman, and Laxus returned with a traumatized Natsu, Erza, and Gray. the four soon to be married spirits plus Lucy, Taurus, Levy, Juvia, Mira, and Virgo went to pick out clothing for the wedding. Aquarius changed into her human feet, scorpio removed his tail cannon, and Taurus took off his axe.

The men obviously went with Tuxedos and the women except Aries and Aquarius went with bride's maids outfits. Aries went with a wedding dress that had her symbol as a lacing. Aquarius had one with her symbol in lacing. (The men haven't seen it yet until the weddings)

Timeskip wedding #1 (I have never been to a wedding before but I know this much at least)

The celestial spirit king did the wedding ceremony for the spirits saying that he did it traditionally, and that he can open his gate long enough for the party.

"Do you Scorpio, take Aquarius as your bride?" The king said.

"I do." Scorpio said.

"Do you Aquarius, take Scorpio as your husband?" The King said.

"I do" Aquarius said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The king said as they kissed and everyone applauded.

At the party…

"It is traditional for the best man to dance with the maid of honer." The king said as Taurus got up to Lucy.

"May I have this dance?" Taurus said.

"Yes, you may" Lucy said while taking his hand.

to Lucy's supprise, Taurus is a really good dancer.

"Did Capricorn teach you how to dance?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, he helped me throough that rodeo." Taurus said.

Lucy blushed, but that diddn't go unnoticed.

"Lucy…Blushing… While dancing with Taurus… Potential Couple alert… Must tell Mira… Aquarius Thought

After the first dance, everyone was having fun and eating cake.

Aquarius was talking to Mira about what she saw while dancing.

"I see… I never would have thought about Lucy and her spirits that way, they however would make a lovely couple. Can they even have babies?" Mira asked.

Aquarius shook her head. "They can adopt, but even though he is not fully a spirit anymore the rules state that they can't reproduce naturally together."

"Too bad about that" Mira said.

the night went on and before they knew it Aquarius and Scorpio left for a honeymoon at the arcane resort.

When they got back, Aries and Loke's wedding would be up next. it was all the talk.

Time skip The 2nd wedding.

"Do you Leo, take Aries as your bride?" The king said.

"I do" Loke said.

"Do you Aries take Leo as your husband?" The king said.

"I do" Aries said.

"You may now kiss the bride." the king said as they kissed.

The party was the same as before. only the setting is different. the next day, they went on their honeymoon to the same resort.

Lucy and Taurus were subsequently seeing more and more of each other (Courtesy of Mira and Aquarius) eventually forcing them into a blind date (They had Virgo on their side) and they had to go to a carnival for a few hours.

"You know you are going to need to learn new magic right Luucy?" Taurus said as they got there.

"Yeah, though I can't seem to find a magic suitable to me." Lucy said.

"Have you thought about it?" Taurus asked.

"No, I wan't something to do with stars." Lucy said. "I have to protect myself from 2/3 the guild especially Erza, Gray, and Natsu. ugh, they make me so mad, it's not my fault I don't have a sword, can eat my element, or say stuff and they magically appear. I can't just say something like "Star make Axe" and it will just appear right?" Lucy asked but then. bright lights made their way to Lucy and condensed into an axe. both were surprised by it. the handle was yellow and the blade was silver and double sided while on the tip was a golden star it was glowing a little bit. both Taurus and Lucy were very confused with that.

"What the… I was only kidding." she said as she took the axe.

"That must be star make magic, and by the looks of things you are new to it as well." an old man said as he made his way to the two.

"Star make magic? Lucy asked"

"Yes, it takes starlight, condenses it into shapes. the weapons are very hot, and can change temperature depending on the caster's needs. they can cause pain, and knock people out, but can't kill them, or scratch them, what happens is the light touches their pain receptors, and causes a sunburn but other than that, nothing gets cut in the living body. if you hit the head you knock out a person instantly. you can also make anything from weapons, to shields, to a magic vacuums and e.c.t." the man said. he left.

"great, I have magic, but I don't have the training." Lucy said.

"I can train you with an axe." Taurus offered.

"Thank you Taurus" Lucy said while hugging

Taurus then said something that will brighten both their moods.

"I think we just started dating don't yoou think?" Taurus said.

"Yeah, I guess.

Taurus then kissed Lucy's cheek and said, "my place tomorrow at 9, stop by the guild first to inform at least Mira and Master."

"Got it." Lucy said happily.

After she talked to Master and Mira, Lucy and Taurus trained for a week on axemanship. Lucy taught herself "star make shield" and "star make candle." She really learns fast.

Taurus lives in a cabin he made with his spirits. it had two rooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

Lucy and Taurus went back to the guild hand in hand. 1/3 the guild cheered while the other 2/3 groaned or laughed.

"Hey Lucy WEAKLING Heartfelia, you so desperate for a boyfriend that you are forcing one of your spirits to date you?" Natsu said.

"Did you already forget that we don't have contracts anymore, and also, it was Taurus's Idea." Lucy replied.

Done

plese review or PM me


	7. Chapter 7

Celestial spirit evolution.

Chapter 7

"Still, he could have done better, heck Elfman would have better suited him than you. Gray said.

"OOOOH, . IT. I. HAVE. HAD. IT." Lucy yelled angrily.

Gray made a cage out of his ice.

"Try to get out of this you weakling" Gray said. To his surprise, Lucy was giggling.

"Time to show you the fruits of my labor." Lucy said.

"Star make axe" Lucy said as the axe appeared.

"WHAT?!" Natsu said.

"When did she learn to do that?" Erza asked.

She easily sliced through the ice, turning it instantly into gas.

she retreated her axe when Gray fired an Ice make Lance at Lucy. She responded by saying Star make Shield. all of the lances sublimated forming steam.

"DON'T TELL ME THE MAGIC CAN SUBLIMATE MY ICE

She swung her axe through gray only hitting his pain receptors and causing a burn to appear on him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gray screamed in pure agony. he was on the ground.

"Strange." Wendy said, "There is no bleeding or injuries of any kind, Except a sun burn.

One explanation later.

"I see, Gray should be fine."

"LUCY FIGHT ME!" Natsu said as he did a fire dragon roar.

Lucy countered with her axe and it grew brighter.

"Thank you natsu, Light produces heat, when you put heat into light it becomes brighter and stronger." Lucy said and she fired a beam out of her axe knocking Natsu out and giving his entire stomach a sunburn.

Erza went into her heaven's wheel armer and sent swords at Lucy. She countered with Star make shield. Lucy then told herself "Make the shield hot enough to sublimate the swords", the swords, once they made contact, sublimated surprising Erza. Lucy then sliced at the head area knocking her out instantly.

2 hours later.

Erza, Gray, and Natsu were all coming to.

Erza, Who was the first awake spotted Lucy ran to her and said "Please forgive us for this 7 month act we have been doing for you."

"WHAT?" Everyone said.

"Didn't you get the letters we sent all of you?" Gray asked.

"What letters?" Levy asked

"Special delivery for most of the Fairytail members." a mailman said.

"We just did." Gajeel said.

"I just BARELY made it on time." he said.

it was deathly quiet until Erza said, "YOU CALL THIS BARELY ON TIME, YOU ARE LATE BY 7 MONTHS!

"The paperwork said 7 months. see for yourself." The mailman handed Erza a document and she instantly got angry.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT, YOU DID THE PAPERWORK WRONG!" She yelled as she requiped into a hammer. Natsu started screaming.

Mira got the mailman out and said "Maybe you should leave." the mailman agreed and ran very fast.

Done

plese review or PM me


	8. Chapter 8

Celestial spirit evolution.

Chapter 8

after Erza finished her punishment on Natsu she explained what has been going on.

"We had a chat with the spirit king 8 months ago about your situation. he said that if you were angry enough and that you were with people you love, you will gain an extraordinary power, one that is even stronger than any maker magic in existence." Erza said.

"So 2/3 the guild was just acting?" Lucy asked.

"No, they actually thought of you as weak due to the magic games." Erza said.

"Oh, well I will forgive you however, I need some space from you three and I will be making a team with Taurus, Elfman, and lisanna. We already agreed on it." Lucy said.

Erza nodded and said "I understand, but please come with missions on us sometimes." Erza said while looking at Taurus "You better take care of her or I will take care of you" Erza said as her glare made him gulp and the three went off to give Lucy some space.

"Taurus bent down to kiss her forehead and said "Thank youu for trying to defend my honer" he said as Elfman and Lisanna came to talk about the new team. The 4 decided on Celestial Soul. Elfman decided to form a team because Taurus was just as protective of Lucy as he was to lisanna. He thought Lucy as a friend just as much as Lisanna. The new team then decided to go on a mission which should have been an s class but Makarov had faith in the new team so he let it slide without punishing the team. they had to destroy a dark guild that is terrorizing a town, the reward is 4,000,000 jewel and 4 tickets to the Arcane Resort. HELP US PLEASE! WE ARE BEGGING YOU!

Mayor of Orion Town.

"Lets go to Orion Town then" Lucy said

2 hours later.

Orion town is a town that practically worships the stars and Celestial spirits. after meeting the mayor they left to defeat the dark guild and they made a plan. Taurus would go to the basement defeating everyone down there and will destroy the base of the building. Elfman and Lisanna will attack the first floor while Lucy takes out the guild master and the 5 strongest members. and everything FOR ONCE went perfectly. Elfman and Lisanna had no trouble with any of the members on the first floor. Lucy called her new spell "Star make power hose", a blue sparkly hose that shot out stars that knocked out the strongest after the light hit their head (Not killing them of course). For the master she used "Star make pie", a pie with a blue pan and star shaped holes and threw it at the master's face causing a severe sunburn and he got knocked out. Taurus just entered and all of the remaining members knocked each other and themselves out through fear of the bull's wrath. With all the members knocked out and tied up, taurus destroyed the then used "Star make candle:, a candle with a star on top, and thew it onto the remains of the building. The money was collected and then they stayed an extra day to shop and get some rest. Lucy, Elfman, Lisanna, and Taurus entered a store inspired by the stars. Lisanna got a necklace with The sign of Virgo on it, Elfman got an armband with Taurus's Symbol on it, Taurus got a drench coat and Fedora with his sign on the back and Lucy got a bracelet with all the symbols on it and a cowbell with Taurus's symbol on it. as they leave taurus glows again and he turns back to his original colors (Minus the udders) and his horns are normal again. his personality is the same as he evolved.

"We are able to shift forms while retaining our evolved stats Luucy". Taurus said before questions were asked. "depends on moods after about a few days." Taurus said.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know." Lucy said

He smiled as he put on his trench coat and left it unbuttoned. and fedora and turned to Lucy to get her opinion.

"I find both the wrestler look and the mysterious look both to look good on you." Lucy said.

"Might as well try to disguise myself just incase." Taurus said as the others agreed. he then attached his ax to his strap around his back and the team set off for home.

Done

I don't own fairytail Hiro Mashima does

plese review or PM me


	9. Chapter 9

Celestial spirit evolution.

Chapter 9

The arcane resort was bigger and better than it was 7 years ago. on the beach was a water park and there was an indoor amusement park rather than just one ride. Team Celestial Soul got there Early morning. they paid their tickets which was for two rooms for two weeks. they then got into their swim wear and went to the beach

Lucy was wearing a white dapple bikini which made Taurus's jaw drop

Lisanna was wearing a plain light blue bikini.

Elfman was wearing black swim trunks with red trimmings that said Man on it's sides.

Taurus was wearing light brown swim trunks with his symbol on it.

they spent the day at the beach and water park. currently Elfman and Lisanna were enjoying a snack at the bar while waiting for Taurus and Lucy.

"Where are those two?" Elfman asked. Lisanna pointed and Elfman looked at the direction she was pointing. Lucy and Taurus were on the Lovely slide of Loving Love Lucy was on Taurus's Lap. "That's a MAN!" Elfman said.

"What does that even mean?!" They both shouted at the same time causing Elfman to flinch.

after a little bit they went to the amusement park. the 4 went on the original roller coaster then a ferris wheel, then other rides. After Elfman fought off two perverts, they (Much to Lucy's dismay) a haunted house. Lucy was holding on to Taurus tightly… well at least she thought.

"Lucy, it isn't manly to hold onto someone like that when someone else is your boyfriend." Elfman said.

YAAAAAAAA! I am so sorry Elfman, I forgot that you used your beast arm to ward off some perverts." Lucy said.

"One of them used sealant magic so I am stuck with this beast arm for at least until we get out of here. Elfman said.

"Taurus?" Lucy called.

"Moo, I heard the entire thing as I was on your other side. Don't worry I forgive both of yoou as it is dark and your senses are probably limited from fear. Taurus said as he pulled Lucy to him so she can held his arm.

"Much better." Lucy said as she walked with the group throughout the haunted house.

They went to the casino afterwards. They dressed nicely for that.

Taurus and Elfman were in Tuxedos while Lisanna was in a red dress and Lucy was in a white Dapple dress.

"Let me guess, Virgo." Taurus asked.

"Yeah, she packed my stuff and left us this note." Lucy said and gave Taurus the note.

the note read "You Liiiiike each other."

The four sweat dropped as They thought of Happy.

they played a little and then a sign got their attention.

"Arcane resort yearly tag team wrestling tournament. sign up to participate tomorrow." and below it said "Arcane Resort yearly Ms. Arcane team event. Sign up to participate the day after the wrestling tournament." The sign said.

"You want to participate in the Wrestling Tournament?" Elfman asked.

"Count me in, we can show the girls just what we can doo without magic." Taurus said.

"In that case, we will do the Ms. Arcane Team event." Lucy said as the 4 went to sign up.

Done

I do not own fairy tail, Hiro mashima does

plese review or PM me


End file.
